All is Fair in love and Duelling
by Yami Zelgadis
Summary: A new Faithshipping oneshot! How do you make the game Duel Monsters sexy? Well Aki and Yusei will show you with a game of strip Duel Monsters. Adult Features not suitable for minors Aki X Yusei


**All is fair in love and Duelling**

**A/N: Well I was asked by some people I know to make a 'sequel' to Dreams of an Absolution this is sort of a sequel to it but it is set a few weeks after. Ok enjoy!**

Inside the flats of Tops in Neo Domino City there lived four people. Two were children, twins not much older than eleven years of age. The girl was quiet and petit whilst her brother was very hyperactive and cheery. Mind you this story doesn't revolve around them as they were fast asleep in their beds at this point. The time was eleven at night, although the city never slept most of the block were asleep apart from one light coming from the twins apartment.

There were two older people in that room one of them was called Yusei Fudo he was roughly around the age of 18 with black hair with orange jagged highlights in it. He was wearing a blue jacket with orange like orbs on it, his shirt was black with a red like circle pattern on it. He wore grey trousers and brown biker boots as well; he also had one other obvious feature the marker on his face which branded him a criminal in these parts of Neo Domino.

The other person was a young woman about his age called Aki Izayoi. She had dark violet hair which had two elbow long bangs out the front with the rest of the front of her hair being tied back by a hairclip. She was wearing a low cut red corset, with white puffy sleeves and a high collar. She was also sporting a sleeveless magenta trench coat as well as stockings which matched which were the same colour as her gloves. As well as some red high heeled shoes.

The two of them had only been dating for a few weeks and it all began with one true night of passion and love which neither of them would forget in their lifetimes since it had shown how much they truly loved one another. The two of them were in the same bedroom in which that night had taken place however, this time they had prepared a whole new level of how to be sexual and funnily enough the game of Duel Monsters would help.

"You sure you want to do this Yusei? After all you know the rules the loser who loses all their life points also loses all their clothing." Aki smirked somewhat evilly. She was loving the thought of seeing her boyfriend naked once again.

Yusei didn't look worried. "Of course I know the rules as we lose life points we strip down until there is nothing left it isn't that hard. Besides the score is in my favour after all you have yet to beat me Aki." He smirked at the last part he couldn't deny that when he saw Aki's exposed body before and he couldn't wait to see it once again.

Aki didn't seem to react at first as she calmly placed her deck on the floor as Yusei followed and did the same. "If you say so tight ass now let's get this duel underway so I can see that magnificent body of yours." She smiled her tone almost seductive.

"I was thinking the same thing really."

"Duel"

**Aki: 4000**

**Yusei: 4000**

Aki drew her card. "I will make the first move and now I summon Evil Thorn in attack mode (100/100) and with it I can offer it to deal you with three hundred points of damage and I can summon two more but their effects are negated. Also since you lost life points take off the boots big boy!" She said smirking at the fact that Yusei had already lost life points and his boots. "I also play Closed Plant Gate so now since I have two monsters with the same name on the field you can't attack until my next turn so that is it I end."

Yusei drew his card it was still early but he couldn't believe he had been damaged so easily. "I summon Shield Warrior in defence mode (800/1600) and also I play one card face down and end my turn." He was now beginning to worry since Aki clearly had the upper hand.

**Aki: 4000**

**Yusei: 3700**

Aki smiled as she saw Yusei struggle. "Prepare to lose your clothing Yusei. I play Violet Witch in attack mode (1100/1200) and I play Black Garden with that done it is all down to me setting a card and ending my turn."

Yusei drew quietly. "I will play Roadrunner in defence mode (300/300) and with that I end my turn."

Aki smirked. "Not quite hotshot my Black Garden snags Roadrunner and lowers its attack by half and I get a rose token on my field." She drew her card. "I summon Phoenixican Seed and with Black Garden you get a Rose Token on your field and with that on your field I play Rose Flame so now you lose five hundred life points since a plant type was summoned to your side of the field. Now the jacket Yusei if you don't mind." She smiled as Yusei was forced to take of his jacket it was only a moment of time before she could see what she wanted. "I'm not done yet Handsome as I released Phoenixican Seed for Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis mean you get another token as well as another five hundred points of damage now lose the socks Yusei."

Aki wasn't ready to end yet. "I attack Shield Warrior with Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis. Flame Petal! With that attack my monster is destroyed but you lose another 800 points of damage and I get my monster back in defence meaning you lose another five hundred points due to rose flame, now you have lost more than half your life points so now lose the gloves and shirt Hot stuff."

Aki finally ended her turn as Yusei removed his shirt and gloves. She looked lustfully at his exposed abs she loved that muscular body since she knew that it was so warm and comforting like she remembered on that night. Yusei shivered making his body quake much to Aki's delight; it was cold in the room without half his clothing.

"My turn" He said drawing his card he finally could see a way of coming back. "I play Junk Synchron (1300/500) and although you get another Rose Token I will now tune my level three Junk Synchron with my two Rose Tokens and Roadrunner so I can summon Stardust."

"So what your monster is still weak due to Black Garden and I now have a rose token. You are wasting time Yusei." Aki said a lot of confusion in her voice he seemed so confident was it that Yusei had something up his sleeve that she didn't know about.

"Oh am I?" Yusei laughed. "I play Silver Wings on Stardust and now it will be offered when I play Release Restraint Wave, with this I can destroy all magic and traps on your field including Black Garden and Rose Flame." Yusei smiled as Aki removed her cards from the field. "Now Stardust will attack one of those tokens of yours and since you have lost nearly half of your life points it is time to remove your shoes, gloves and trench coat Aki" Aki obeyed the order she may of lost some of her clothes but she was still in the lead. Yusei switched the Rose tokens he had left and switch them to defence before he finished his turn.

**Aki: 2300**

**Yusei: 1400**

Aki was amazed that Yusei had managed to deal her serious damage and in only one turn. She was still thrown by looking at Yusei's abs but she shook off the feeling after all she had to win to see what he had in store later. "Alright nice move put I still have some moves up my sleeve I will offer then Rose Token to summon my Gigaplant in defence mode (2400/1200) then switch the Evil Thorn's into defence and end."

"Yusei drew he only had two cards in his hand left and neither one would be any use at that point. "I will summon Speed Warrior in attack (900/400) so now I will attack your Gigaplant with Speed Warrior and then attack one of the Evil Thorns with Stardust Dragon then end."

"I'm not done Yusei there is still time to win this Duel. I summon Night Rose Knight (1000/1000) and with its effect I summon my Lord Poison and tune them together to make Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800)."

"Your favourite monster"

"Yes indeed and now I remove my Evil Thorn from my grave so I can put you Stardust Dragon's attack down to zero and I think you know what happens if it makes contact. Attack Stardust." Aki said smiling it looked like she would win.

"I remove Shield Warrior from my grave in order to save my Stardust and before you mention that I will lose life points I will play Guard Block so now I can make all the battle damage I take in this fight zero and I draw a new card." Yusei said he was calm through all of this.

"Not bad Yusei put I can still win this duel I will turn Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis to attack mode, play one card face down and I will end my turn." Aki sighed disappointed but still fighting on.

Yusei drew his card "I turn Speed Warrior into defence and I will play Junk Attack on my Stardust now attack Black Rose Dragon." Aki put her favourite monster in the grave. "Oh and Junk Attack's effect damages you for half of Black Rose Dragon's attack. So I wish you to remove your corset. Oh and Aki do it slowly make me enjoy this moment." Yusei smirked. Aki knew that Yusei wasn't the one to jest so she did as she said as she slowly unbuttoned her corset and let it slide off her soft, tender body leaving her with just her bra on top.

Aki shivered now she really noticed how cold it was in the room as she was now nearly fully exposed on top. Yusei wolf whistled at her enjoying what he was seeing. Aki blushed as she drew her card. "I will attack with Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis destroy Speed Warrior and since I attack Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis is destroyed, revived and you lose eight hundred points and I play Death Petal Countdown so I can remove Lord Poison in my grave from play and you lose three hundred more points. Now lose the pants Yusei." Aki smiled after her move. "Oh and remove them slowly." She teased.

Yusei obeyed leaving him with nothing but his underwear. She gently went closer to him and rubbed his leg playfully, he blushed heavily still wouldn't anyone in his position especially since she was nearly half naked. He drew flustered it was a card Jack gave him just in case of an 'emergency.' "I play one card face down and end my turn." He seemed trapped all Aki had to do was attack or use Death Petal Countdown's effect and he would lose.

**Aki: 1000**

**Yusei: 300**

Aki smiled as she teased Yusei by kissing his exposed chest. "Well you played well Yusei but I'm afraid that you lose not just this duel but your clothes as well Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis attack Stardust and end this duel."

Yusei gave a small smirk. "I think before you remove my underwear you best check the card I played." He laughed as he revealed his trap.

Aki looked down at the field. "Ring of Destruction?" Her tone was completely shocked Yusei never had that card before.

"Yep and I blow up your Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis with it meaning that we both lose this duel so I think you need help getting those clothes removed don't you?" Yusei laughed as he pulled down her skirt and stockings leaving her with just her underwear.

"You bad boy where did you get that card?" Aki gasped as Yusei suckled on her neck whilst cheekily unclipping her bra.

"I have my resources let's just leave it at that." He laughed as he let Aki lick his cheek. Before too long both were naked on the floor engaged in another little game which had nothing to do with cards although their cards were now spread out on the floor.

"Wow it sure is cold in this room." Aki said gasping for breath. Yusei simply smiled as he pulled the blanket off the bed and put it over the two of them. When they were covered Aki rubbed her head across Yusei's muscular chest, she purred in delight as Yusei wrapped his arms around her beautiful body before grabbing her and pinning her on the floor the true passion had kicked in. He plunged his tongue into her mouth she allowed it so it wasn't forceful he could feel her tongue play with his dancing an exotic tango in their mouths.

Aki groaned with pleasure as she ran her fingers down Yusei's body she was drowned in passion and lust there was nothing going to stop her or him enjoying their moment together.

Yusei finally gave her air after what felt like a millennium but he wasn't finished his little exploration of her body his tongue travelled from her face down her throat, along her breasts and upper body. Travelling later down her body before ending up down her legs and onto her toes. Aki was overcome and groaned out his name as he continued to do it. "You really are bad underneath all of that nice guy routine." She moaned before flipping him over to begin her own little travel around his body. She licked both his cheeks before kissing him passionately on the lips after that she continued to lick down his neck before tackling the maze of his body making sure to leave her mark as she bit hard into his body and next leaving a love bite on those places. Yusei was the one to groan this time around as Aki played around with him.

"Funny isn't it? How I single duel can be the best thing that happens to you." Yusei smirked as he kissed Aki around the collar bone.

Aki pushed her now messy hair out of her hair. "Yeah well I think it is more of the aftermath of that duel which I prefer." She purred as they continued their little 'game' overnight.

_*Next Morning*_

Yusei, Aki, Rua and Ruka were now in the living room relaxing they had all gotten up and were simply enjoying a peaceful day at home.

"Yusei what was all that moaning coming from your room last night?" Ruka asked not noticing Yusei's eyes widening. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Umm yeah I'm fine Ruka I think I just drunk too much last night I was sick for a while." Yusei lied he hated to do it but he couldn't tell them the truth besides he sure hoped Ruka didn't know he didn't drink.

"Yusei, Aki what are those marks on your necks?" Rua asked curiously as he spotted the love bites on the pair's necks.

Yusei and Aki turned in shock to one another they didn't say anything but their looks said. _"Oh no we have some explaining to do!"_

**A/N: Well for you lot out there that wanted it there you have it. Well thanks to the people who shall remain nameless who wanted me to do this. Well guys I hope you will review and by the by I am not needy so don't suggest I am lol! **


End file.
